Meet the Dogs
by Paradoxed11
Summary: The Dogs of Rukongai are a bunch of kickass protectors of the poor district of Rukongai.  Who are they?  OC's closed.  Profiles for them are inside if you want to check it out.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Paradoxed11 here and thanks for taking time to read. Okay so I know this has been done a few times but I really wanted to write a fic with OC's in it. And I figured a good way to involve the readers is to let them submit their own OC's (the fact that I'm too lazy to come up with my own has nothing to do with it :) ). Anyway I've had this idea for a while now about a gang of people from Rukongai who act as its protectors. I've put up the details for my own character below as well as a summary of the story.

**Summary:** The Dogs of Rukongai, henceforth known as TDoR, are a group of people from the poor districts of Rukongai who have taken it upon themselves to serve as its protectors. They are not Shinigami because they haven't joined the Gotei 13 or anything. They do have zanpakuto and bankai and all that stuf though. They protect Rukongai against hollows, bandits and any other kind of trouble that shows up.

**OC Submissions: **Okay so here's how it's gonna work. Submit your OC's in a review (or you could email them to me I guess). I'll check often to see what OC's have been submitted and will put their profile up here if I choose them. Note that there are only five members in TDoR and since I've already made their leader there are only four vacant spots. I'll wait about a week and then OC submissions will be closed (unless no one submits OC's in which case I'll be sad :( ). So please submit your OC's and check back often to see if I've picked them.

This is the profile for my character and the leader of TDoR:

**Name: ** Inukage, Kirou

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **17

**Appearance: **He's about 176cm (5ft 7") and weighs about 70kg(154lbs). He has tanned skin and is quite muscular in appearance. He has hazel coloured eyes and shaggy black hair that reaches slightly past his ears.

**Clothing: ** He wears a black shirt with ripped sleeves and that is open to his ribs. He wears sandals without the socks. The legs of his trousers are ripped just below the knees. He wears a red sash around his waist for his zanpakuto.

**Personality:** He is a very serious and quiet person. He cares a lot for his comrades although he doesn't always show it. Kirou is fiercly loyal to his friends and would die for them if he had to. He hates people who judge others before getting to know them, is very cynical about life and is brutally honest with people. He can get very violent and aggressive during a fight and often needs someone to pull him out of the fight before he accidently kills his opponent.

**Zanpakuto: ** Kiba, (Fang), a wakizashi with a red hilt and black guard.

**Release call: ** "Bite to death"/ "Bite"

**Shikai: ** The blade becomes jagged so that it looks like a row of animal teeth. Kiba causes wounds that will bleed continiously even if they are shallow. His ultimate attack is Kiba no Moken (Fang of the vicious dog). The blade glows red and a burst of reiatsu in the shape of a large wolf-dog's head, as large as Kirou's body, shoots from the tip to attack the enemy.

**Colour of reiatsu: ** Red with a black edge.

**Background:** He was an orphan in Rukongai who had to live on scraps and steal what he could to survive. He was hungry a lot because he had high reiatsu. He grew up with a deep hatred for Shinigami because he felt that they didn't care about the people from Rukongai. He learned to control his immense reiatsu and learned the name of his zanpakuto. Kirou joined a group of bandits but soon realised that he didn't want to make life any worse for the people he had grown up around. He formed his own gang with other orphans from Rukongai and they became known as The Dogs of Rukongai. They protect the people of Rukongai from hollows and bandits and other threats.

**Relationships:** Um none yet because there aren't any other OC's yet.

So if you want to submit an OC fill out the form below:

**Name: **Last, First

**Gender:** Male/Female/Justin Bieber(Just kidding)

**Age: ** The age they appear to be. (Since they're souls and what not.)

**Appearance: ** Height, weight, skin tone ect.

**Clothing: ** The clothes they normally wear.

**Personality:** Um speaks for itself.

**Zanpakuto: ** Name, meaning, what it looks like in its sealed state.

**Release call:** Once again speaks for itself.

**Shikai:** Please nothing crazy powerful like "controls all weather" (If you want to use something like that make it so they only control certain aspects of the weather eg. wind). Also you can submit a bankai for later in the story but if you, like me, can't think of one right now you can submit it later.

**Colour of reiatsu: ** Please keep it simple and not something like: "A light tint of azure streaked with indigo." Just something like "Blue with a white edge." for example.

**Background:** A bit of information about their origins, where they come from and what they did before joining TDoR and also how and why they ended up joining TDoR.

**Relationships: ** Their relation to my own OC and other OC's submitted eg. Rival, Best Friend, Love Interest... (You can update this part as more OC's are submitted.)

Thanks and please submit your OC's. Story will be up in about a week.

Kind regards

Paradoxed11 :)


	2. Chapter 2

Holy hell! I went to sleep and had 1 review, then woke up at 5am (stupid cat) to find 6 reviews and 2 PM's. Wow, I was expecting like one review a day or something. Anyway thank you so much to everyone who submitted their OC's. I know I said I was going to wait a week with this but at this rate the story may be up by tommorrow already. I'm starting to regret only having four vacant spots because I love all the OC's I'm getting. However I'm going to stick with four because if there are too many characters I can't focus on writing them in detail (I know I suck) but I believe in 'quality over quantity.' Anyway the OC's I have picked so far are:

**Minami by Sombody Cool**

**Ryu by Black Cat Angel**

These are the profiles for the characters:

**Name:** Asoshina, Minami

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **17

**Appearance:** She stands at 5"4 and weighs a total of 110 pounds. Her long black

hair is always tied up in a high ponytail and even then it ends just above her

waistline. She is slightly tan from being in the sun all day and also from

working outdoors. Her face seems to often have a scowl sketched on it and she

rarely smiles.

**Clothing:** She uses an excessive amount of gauze to cover up her chest and

wears tattered black sweatpants with a black jacket tied around her waist. She

chooses not to wear shoes because she says it keeps her light on her feet.

**Personality: ** Minami has a fiery temper and a sharp tongue to match. She won't

hesitate to lash out at you if you make her mad but that's only because she

doesn't know how to express her emotions any other way. She is firm in what

she believes in and is as stubborn as a bull. She has a really strong sense of

justice and sticks up mainly for children because she feels that adults should

be able to take care of themselves. She respects her fellow Dogs and admires

them for their bravery -most of the time- She is the kind of person that tries

really hard to control her emotions, but just can't no matter how hard she

tries.

**Zanpakuto: **Yuki Noufu (Snow Peasant) When unreleased it is a long staff that

Minami carries around and fights with when she doesn't feel the need to

release her shikai.

**Release call: **Freeze to death, Yuki Noufu!

**Shikai:** Snow begins to fall from the sky and Minami can either make each

individual snowflake a sharp blade that she can control midair or she can

gather them all up at the tip of her sword and let out a blast of ice at her

opponent. Can't think of a bankai yet.

Colour of reiatsu: A really pale -almost white- blue

**Background: ** Minami woke up in the Rukongai with an aching hunger for food. She

stole what she could and when she felt like she was starving she would beat

adults for food. She used to be extremely violent, but that all changed when

she accidentally hurt a child in her fit of rage. That is also part of the

reason why she feels so protective of children, she feels the guilt of that

one child her hurt. She then calmed down a lot more, even though she still has

her hot temper she is no longer as violent as she used to be. Eventually she

became an almost guardian of sorts for the orphans of the Rukongai, but when

the chance came for her to help and protect more people through becoming a

member of TDoR, she took it immediately.

**Relationships: **Hmm maybe a love interest in Kirou? Or it could just be intense admiration, your choice, but she does have a good friendship with the rest of the Dogs.

**Name: **Diamonblade, Ryusuke (Ryu for short)

**Gender: **Male  
><strong>Age: <strong> Appears to look like 10 or 11  
><strong>Appearance:<strong> 4ft 9''. 120 lbs. mid-length snow white hair which he ties it into a low ponytail with a black ribbon, teal eyes, and tanned skin. he also has a slender body even though he's a hard worker.  
><strong>Clothing:<strong> Loose light blue shirt, baggy dark blue pants, white socks and light brown sandals. wears a straw hat, like Captain Shunsui Kyoraku, to avoid eye contact with anyone.  
><strong>Personality:<strong> He's a bit of a distant person. Quiet, but never shy as well as being loyal. he's use to being an outcast. Even though he's silent he sure knows how to show the saying "action speaks louder than words".  
><strong>Zanpakuto: <strong> Daiyaryu (Diamond Dragon). In its sealed state it's only a silver ring on his thumb.  
><strong>Release call:<strong> Dance with the wind/Dance  
><strong>Shikai: <strong>After he cries his release call, the ring urns into twin fans. The fans have strong silver metal that can slice through anything. His zanpakuto element is the wind. His attacks are Daiyatorunēdo (Diamond Tornado) and Burēdodansu (Blade Dance). Daiyatorunēdo is an attack that can create an enormous tornado with shards of oversize diamonds. He only uses it in wide open space so no one will get hurt, except his opponent. It's his strongest attack. Burēdodansu is an attack when he wave his fans sharp silver blades appears circling rapidly towards the target. The velocity increase when the weather is very windy.  
><strong>Bankai: <strong> Harikēndaiya Ryū(Hurricane Diamond Dragon). His bankai appearance is a steel gray sleaveless shirt, baggy pants and a silver sash belt and carries a big fan the size of his entire body. He also wears his straw hat. His unltimate attack is Shādotsuisutā (Shard Twister) which is an attack that gathers up many shards and turning them into a swirling twister. He still needs more training in his bankai.  
><strong>Colour of reiatsu: <strong>Silver  
><strong>Background: <strong>As long as Ryu can remember, he has a hard time remembering who he really is. With no answers to his many questions he simply ignore his anesiac and continue to make a new life for himself. He was an orphan wondering around the streets. Hardly ever thinking about his health. Until he passed out infront of a farmhouse in the Rukon 6th district. When he woke up he was the farmer and his wife taking care of him. As a thank you he assist them on their farming. Soon after they adopted him as the son they never had. Ryu uses his time to train his unknown skills. One day he noticed a tanned teenager with shaggy black hair going by his home while he was training. He didn't know why so he went back to what he do best. Then he heard a scream, he followed it and saw the same teenager beating up a group of bandits. Ryu saw an extra bandit going in for the sneak attack he jumped over the tanned stranger and kicked the lights out of the bandit. The tanned boy was named Inukage, Kirou. Kirou offered Ryu a proposition to join TDoR. He soon accepts.  
><strong>Relationships: <strong>He views Kirou like a brother he never had.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there thanks so much to everyone who submitted OC's and reviewed TDoR or added it to their favourites list. Really it feels good to know somebody is reading. Anyway the OC's are now sadly :( closed. Here are the other two I've picked. **

**PS. Chapter 2 of TDoR will be up tommorrow, I've already written it, it just needs some editing. I wanted to post it up today but I'm really tired so it'll be up tommorrow.**

**Yasuko by PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle**

**Aryam by LeafyXThiefy**

**I put up Yasuko's profile, I will put up Aryam's later as I still need to confirm something with LeafyXThiefy about him.**

**Name:** Sasaki, Yasuko

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 16

**Appearance:** 5'0", 100 lbs, pale, icy blue eyes, tiny build, dark brown hair reaches to her middle back that she puts in a braid tied with a white ribbon, looks tomboyishly feminine

**Clothing: **Black shorts, white shirt, black leather belt around her waist that keeps her zanpakto in place

**Personality:** for all her bad girl clothes she is suprisingly quiet. she is thoughtful and kind. most of the time. she will get firey if she is angry, and she is very protective of her friends. she will do anything to keep her friends safe

**Zanpakuto:** Chiyu Ryuu, (Healing Dragon), a tanto with a white guard and hilt

**Release call: **"Iyasu" (Heal)

**Shikai:** the blade looks like a dragon and will heal people everytime it cuts them (so Yasuko will hit her friends with her Shikai and they will be healed)

**Bankai: **"Kagayaki Ryuu Hikari" (Radiant Dragon of Light), the blade becomes a real dragon that will blind the enemy with light and will blast the enemy with blades of light

**Colour of reiatsu:** white with a blue edge

**Background:** Yasuko used to get beaten by people because she looked different than them. She saw TDoR protecting some person and wanted to help them. She saw them get hurt, so she healed them and asked to join them as a healer. TDoR agreed, and now she's here. (if you don't want that to have been the way it happened then I'm sorry. you can contact me if you don't like it and i will think of something else.)

**Relationships:** She likes Kirou, but he doesn't know that. She envies Minami (if you use her) because she is so much more outgoing than she (Yasuto) is.


End file.
